


Five Ways Glee Better Not End

by honeysucklepink



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Season Finales, Series Finales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklepink/pseuds/honeysucklepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the ending of How I Met Your Mother aired and the consensus seemed to be that it wasn't good, followed by possibly the best episode of Glee EVER, I started to think about how series finales can be very polarizing. So I thought, "what if Glee ended like some of these other shows ended?" I might add more to these, but for now it's five. Thanks to Jen for the beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Glee Better Not End

**_One_**.

 

"And kids, that’s how I met your dad."

Tracy and Spencer stared incredulously at their father. “No, it’s not.”

"Were you not listening? I just told you the entire story."

"No, you told us all about your high school glee club and Uncle Blaine," Tracy snapped. "How you guys broke up, then got engaged, then how you tried to live together only for him to move out, and then you broke up _again_ …our dad was barely in the story until the end!"

Spencer picked up from his sister, “And suddenly _boom_ , you meet our dad at a gig with your old band you had with Uncle Elliot, and even then you talked more about the fact it was Uncle Blaine’s _wedding_ , to another guy, and then how he got divorced and moved to L.A. Papa, we know he’s moved back to New York…is this your way of telling us you want to ask out Uncle Blaine?”

Kurt scoffed, “Um, no, that’s…I mean…no, NO that’s not it…”

"Papa, it’s okay," Tracy said. "Dad died six years ago. And we LOVE Uncle Blaine, he’s the best. If he makes you happy, I say go for it."

Kurt paused. “Well…it’s not like he’d say yes or anything, I mean it’s been so long.”

"Papa; he’ll say yes," Spencer assured.

"And…you guys are okay with this?"

Tracy looked at her brother, then looked at her father. “Yeah. We’re totally good.”

 

 ** _Two_**.

 

Blaine ran, and kept running, through the brush and the bamboo, his body steadily becoming weaker as he bled from the gunshot wound in his side. Exhausted, he collapsed in a small clearing on the sand. He looked up and could see blue sky through the palms.

He closed his eyes.

He was in a church. Or something similar, with pews and stained glass windows. He looked around and saw everyone he had bonded with through this experience. Then he turned and saw Kurt, smiling at him, holding his hand. “Did we all…die?”

"Yes," Kurt said. "I mean, not all at the same time. Some of us obviously died before. Finn, Santana…me." Blaine frowned. "But others went on to live long lives…Rachel went on to live long enough to get three Tonys AND Lifetime Achievement. Mercedes was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. She and Sam lived long enough to see their _great-grandchildren_. We all made a silent vow…that we would all be together again, here. Time doesn’t exist here the way it does there.”

Blaine’s eyes filled with tears. “And what’s…here?”

"Whatever we want it to be. I thought I told you…I’m never saying goodbye to you."

Blaine suddenly sensed doors opening behind him. He turned, along with everyone else, to see the room flood with a brilliant light…

And then he was back on the island. He heard a rustling in the trees. Bradshaw, the dog, came bounding out, nuzzled in next to him and licked his cheek. Blaine could barely lift his arm, but managed to get it around the dog to stroke through his fur. Finally he looked up, just in time to see the plane fly above him. The others, finally getting off the island. Back to their lives. They would get to have _lives_.

Blaine closed his eyes, for the last time.

 

 _ **Three**_.

 

Kurt was pouring drinks when he heard Blaine enter the loft. He waited for him to come into the kitchen; instead of a greeting he said, “When’s your flight?”

“Ten.” There was a stretch of silence that was near deafening. When there was no other response from Kurt, Blaine went on. “I think I finally found a place to stay. Cooper has a friend in Silverlake. Finding a space to write and record is gonna be difficult...everything costs a fortune.”

“Well you'll manage; you always do.”

Blaine smiled. He’d been told before that he seemed to have everything handed to him on a platter. _But why not this?_ he thought. “This isn’t like before. I’ll be back, and you'll come there, you’ll see. We’re gonna see each other all the time.”

Kurt frowned. “You don’t know that.” He took a drink and swallowed. “Neither do I.”

Blaine looked down on the bed, where the ring box still lay. Rings inside, unexchanged. He picked up the box: “You didn’t return them?”

“I didn’t return them.”

Blaine put the box down, then took Kurt’s hands in his. “We don’t need rings or vows to prove that we love each other, right? We already know that.”

“Yes, we do.” Kurt kissed Blaine, pouring into him every memory of their lives together, and every dream of a future uncertain. They slowly undressed each other, taking care to mentally imprint the image of each inch of each other’s skin, every touch, every stroke. And as Kurt came inside of Blaine, both of them knew it would likely be for the last time. When they fell asleep in each other’s arms, Kurt was only 100 percent sure of one thing; he would not say goodbye.

When Kurt woke up, Blaine was gone.

Hours later, Kurt was on his computer, working on an assignment, when Rachel came in. “Hey. Thought you might need some company.”

“Isn’t it late for you to be up? Thought you had an early rehearsal.”

“Kurt, it’s barely midnight. Don’t you remember, we’d be out at all hours the first few months we were in New York.”

“That was...that was then, Rachel.”

“Well, Hummel, get your jacket. I’m taking you back.”

He raised his eyebrow. “Back where?”

***

“The Gershwin? Seriously Rachel it’s one thing to sneak in as high schoolers, but this could land you on Page Six, are you nuts?”

“Nuh, uh, Kurt, you need to remember the dream. Where it all started.”

“You mean the dream that included Blaine?”

“The dream was always there with or without Blaine. This is where it all began. It’s who we are, it’s what _made_ us. Come on, sing with me.”

Kurt frowned. “There’s no music.”

“Of course there is... _I’m limited..._ ”

“Rachel…”

_“I’m limited. And just look at you, you can do all I couldn’t do, Glinda.”_

Rachel always knew exactly how to hit him. “ _Now it’s up to you…_ ”

Kurt took a breath, looked out to the auditorium, closed his eyes, and sang. “ _I’ve heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn…_ ”

 

 ** _Four_**.

 

Artie was sitting at a booth at the Spotlight Diner, waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive. The diner had just installed some of those tabletop jukebox selectors, to fill the gaps in between the waitstaff performances, so he was flipping mindlessly through the songs until one caught his eye. He smiled at old memories as he punched in the code, then sat back, looking towards the door.

_Just a small-town girl, living in a lonely world…_

Just then, Sam came through the door; Artie waved him over. “Hey,” he said, sliding a menu towards him.

"Hey," Sam responded as he sat down. "So what looks good tonight?"

"Eh, I don’t know. Where’s Mercedes?"

"She was at the studio doing some recording. She’s on her way. Oh, and Kurt and Blaine said they were tied up at NYADA but they’d try to be here."

_A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume…_

"You talk to Kitty again?" Sam asked, looking over the top of his menu.

Artie grinned. “Yeah. She loved NYU…she’s decided to apply.”

Just then Mercedes came in and squeezed in next to Sam, while Artie slid another menu to her. “Ooh, I wanna get a basket of tots!”

"Already ahead of you, I got one for the table," Artie said.

_Street lights, people, living just to find emotion…_

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine were outside with their own issues…

"Shit!" Kurt said, shifting the car into drive again.

"I thought you knew how to parallel park?"

"I DO, Blaine, now get out of the car and spot for me, let me know when I can cut the wheel back."

_Workin’ hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill…_

Back in the diner, Artie turned to Sam. “So Sam, how’s the new job?”

"Ugh, all I do is fetch coffee and deliver paperwork. But it’s worth it to be here with you guys. I’m trying to focus on the good times, you know?"

"Yeah," Artie nodded, as their drinks and a basket of tots were delivered to their table. He raised his glass, and Sam and Mercedes did the same. "To remembering the times that are good."

_Don’t stop believing, hold on to that feeling…_

"Ugh, finally Kurt," Blaine said. "I thought you’d never get that parked."

"But I did, didn’t I? Now come on, everyone’s waiting." They ran across the street and opened the door to the diner entrance.

_Don’t stop—_

 

_**Five**._

 

"Oh my god!"

Will Schuester woke up with a start. The dream…it was so _real_ … _was_ it real? He pinched himself to be sure he was awake.

"Honey…honey, wake up. You won’t believe the dream I just had."

Will’s wife turned over and turned on a lamp, illuminating the room along with her short blonde hair.

"Well?" Sue said, looking at him with that disdain solely reserved for him. "What was it?"

"I dreamed I was a teacher at this...crazy high school in Ohio," Will said. "I taught Spanish and History, even though I don’t know the first thing about either of those subjects. And I was the director of the school’s glee club. The kids all dated and broke up with each other, this one girl thought dolphins were gay sharks, they did inappropriate musical numbers _all the time_. There were a bunch of gay kids, too, and I tried to be helpful when they got bullied but it all backfired. And I was married, _twice_ , and neither of them was you.”

"Was I there?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, but you weren’t my wife, you were the cheerleading coach and, honey, you were _mean_. Like my sworn enemy, determined to bring me down. And the principal was an Indian guy, and I swear half the cast of Wicked and Spring Awakening were there.”

"That’s it, no more Thai food and Bravo after nine for you." Sue scolded. "Now go back to sleep. You have an early day at the accounting firm tomorrow and it’s tax season."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you weren't familiar with the finales...
> 
> One: How I Met Your Mother
> 
> Two: Lost
> 
> Three: Queer as Folk (U.S.)
> 
> Four: The Sopranos
> 
> Five: Newhart


End file.
